<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjago Ocs [And Other Ninjago Stuff] by Elemental_Spinjitzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601120">Ninjago Ocs [And Other Ninjago Stuff]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Spinjitzu/pseuds/Elemental_Spinjitzu'>Elemental_Spinjitzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, Multi, Sibling Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Zane &amp; Sibling OC, free hugs, lord garmadon needs a hug, sensei wu wants a hug, weekend whip [Ninjago], zania is zane's twin sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Spinjitzu/pseuds/Elemental_Spinjitzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" You're gonna see us rip into it,<br/>Just jump up kick back whip around and spin<br/>And then we jump back, do it again<br/>Ninja-Go! " - Weekend Whip by The Fold [Ninjago]</p><p>Just profiles about my ocs, and other ninjago stuff [A/N: The oc template that I'm using was made by artycomicfangirl on Deviantart]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Jay Walker/Original Female Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Female Character(s), Lord Garmadon (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Morro (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Nya (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Ronin (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Sensei Wu (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninjago Ocs [And Other Ninjago Stuff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oc profile of one of my Ninjago Ocs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name:</strong><br/>Cora Adelson</p><p> </p><p><strong>Other Names:</strong><br/>- Breeze [By Kai sometimes]<br/>- Gray Ninja</p><p> </p><p><strong>Species:</strong><br/>Human</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gender:</strong><br/>Female</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hair Color:</strong><br/>Pastel Blue</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eye Color:</strong><br/>Black</p><p> </p><p><strong>Place of Residence:</strong><br/>The Destiny's Bounty<br/>The Land Bounty [Season 11]<br/>Wu's Monastery</p><p> </p><p><strong>Place of Origin:</strong><br/>Great Bridge City</p><p> </p><p><strong>Combat Information:</strong><br/>Fights usually with a spear<br/>Knows how to handle herself with a sword<br/>Hand to Hand</p><p> </p><p><strong>Occupation:</strong><br/>Training</p><p> </p><p><strong>Is she/he a ninja?:</strong><br/>Yes, Cora is.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Affiliation:</strong><br/>The Ninjas [A/N: I don't know what to call them]</p><p> </p><p><strong>Elemental Power:</strong><br/>Master of Sky/Ether</p><p> </p><p><strong>Elemental Weapon:</strong><br/>Spear of Sky</p><p> </p><p><strong>Personality:</strong><br/>Rather shy, trusts easily, kind</p><p> </p><p><strong>All Known Abilities so Far:</strong><br/>-Air Manipulation<br/>-Air Mimicry<br/>-Flight<br/>-Climate Manipulation<br/>-Cloud Manipulation<br/>-Aurora Manipulation<br/>-Organic Constructs and Elemental Constructs for creating and manipulating items from and of the sky<br/>-Elemental Dragon<br/>-Telling what someones intentions are<br/>-Slight Healing Abilities</p><p> </p><p><strong>Family:</strong><br/>- Terri Adelson [Mother &amp; former master of sky/ether]<br/>-Jake Adelson {Father}</p><p> </p><p><strong>Relationship:</strong><br/>Kai Smith [Boyfriend after years of pinning over him]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>History:</strong>
</p><p><em>Rise of the Serpentine:</em><br/>-Cora appeared at the start of the season, but didn't make herself known to the ninja until the episode called 'The Snake King', which was when Sage and her protectors were revealed to the ninjas. Elle, Piper, and her put their golden weapons by Sage, which revealed she was the Silver Ninja in the 'Green Ninja' episode. Before they were revealed to the ninja, Sage taught her and the other two spinjitzu. </p><p><em>The Legacy of the Green and Silver Ninjas:</em><br/>-Cora and the other three helped Lloyd train, along with the original ninjas. Cora along with Piper, Elle, Jay, Zania, Zane, Kai, and Cole got turned into kids by Lord Garmadon's mega weapon. During the ninja-roll, Cora doesn't notice, but Kai blushes at her. This was when Kai's crush on her started, although Cora's crush started on him back in season one. When Lloyd gets his golden power, Sage gets her 'silver' power, while her three protectors got new gi's and those elemental swords. Cora helped Kai fight against his sister in the final battle of this season.</p><p><em>Rebooted:</em><br/>-Elle, Piper, and Cora are teachers at Wu's academy. The three went with the other ninjas to Borg, where they got new gi's and the tecno blades. Zania is actually good friends with the three girls and Sage, and when they first meet P.I.X.E.L, Cora tells the twins to cool down, and Kai high fives her. Elle, Cora, and Piper all went into the digiverse with the guys and Zania. During that time, the Over Lord was draining Lloyd's golden power and Sage's 'silver' power, like the guys, the girls got a part of Sage's 'silver' power. While the guys and Zania were in space, the three girls and Sage stayed on the planet to protect the people. When Zane and Zania sacrificed themselves to stop the Over Lord, Cora and the other three girls were very sad at their deaths, but didn't break up their team. Sage, Piper, Elle, and Cora helped protect the city in the ninja's absence, they knew it would be what Zania wanted.</p><p><em>The Tournament of Elements:</em><br/>-Sage, and her group went to Chen's noodle shop to meet up with the boys. They all found out that Zane and Zania were alive, and were all invited to the tournament. When Skylor first appeared, Cora could tell she didn't have good intentions, which is a special ability of the Master of Sky/Ether. Cora started to become jealous of Skylor because all of Kai's attention was on her, she only told Sage about it, which was later revealed in 'Spy For A Spy'. Cora didn't know that Kai also had his attention on her as well, Cora did become more jealous of Skylor. During her first round, she went against Tox, and won. After the whole thing with Skylor's parentage was revealed, Cora started to be more accepting of her, Cora went to get her when she escaped Chen. After Skylor was turned into an Ancondrai, despite not liking her, Cora accepted Skylor. That would in turn cause her elemental dragon to appear, she gave Skylor a ride to where the other Elemental Masters were.</p><p><em>Possession</em><em>:</em><br/>-Sage's group was on a mission until when the guys went to Stiix for the scroll of airjitzu, they were already there when the boys and Zania got there. During the ninjas fight with Morro at Ronin's shop, Kamila was summoned, and Cora was the first to realize that Kamila was the previous Master of Amber before Skylor. When Cole was turned into a ghost, Cora accepted his new form when he came out of his room, and to where the guys and girls were practicing airjitzu. Sensei Wu would tell them about Kamila, and how she was connected to Morro. It was explained that Sensei thought Kamila was the Silver Ninja, just like he had thought Morro was the Green Ninja. When they all went to the Cloud Kingdom, Cora showed how her element was uniquely powerful in that environment, which caused Kai's crush on her to grow a bit more. When the two groups got to the ice room in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, the thing that Cora saw for her future was her and Kai together, which caused her to blush rather heavily, Piper would tease her about it. During the battle against the Preeminent, she helped against it by creating a light rainstorm.</p><p><em>Skybound:</em><br/>-Cora, Sage, Piper, and Elle weren't interested in improving there public image. When Nadakahn impersonated the guys and Zania, the four girls were dragged along with them, not that Cora really minded. When Kai was captured by Nadakhan, Cora was taken with him, due to the two being together. Cora and the others were eventually freed from Nadakhan's sword by Jay, Cora would fight alongside Skylor. After Jay's wish reset everything, Cora whispered to Piper that she ships her and Cole.</p><p><em>Hands of Time:</em><br/>-After the whole Day of the Departed fiasco, Cora would silently watch Kai, but never said how she felt. When both groups went to Stiix to investigate a suspicious person, they would eventually find who it was, Kovan. Kovan is the son of Morro &amp; Kamila, and the current Master of Wind &amp; Lunar, Nya immediately gained a crush on him. Kovan would eventually join the team as the Dark Gray Ninja, and learn both spinjitzu and airjitzu, Nya soon gathering the courage to ask him out. Cora started to become saddened due to all the couples, Cole and Piper, Elle and Jay, and lastly Nya and Kovan. She had became sad because she knew she didn't have the courage to tell Kai about her feelings, she didn't tell him during this season. Cora and the rest would eventually fight against Acronix, and then help Master Wu back to the Airjitzu temple. Cora kept helping Kai fight against Krux and Acronix, and supported him when he thought his parents were traitors. During that time, Kai's feelings for Cora grew. When Kai and Nya went back in time to stop the Time Twins from destroying the past, Cora stayed in the present, and started to try her best to keep Ray alive. Cora had recently discovered that her element had healing abilities, and was not use to them, but did try her best to slow down the aging process on Ray.</p><p><em>Sons of Garmadon:</em><br/>-When the ninja first appear in this season, Cora is with Zania, Zania informed Cora of Lloyd's call. The moves Cora does to start her spinjitzu are putting her hands together with her element surrounding them, before spinning around. Cora felt bad for Sage because she knows how Sage is feeling, with the person you care about liking someone else, Cora wasn't blind to Sage's feelings for Lloyd. When they met up with Lloyd after a year, Cora was surprised by how mature Lloyd had gotten, and saw why Sage was into him. After their fight with Samurai X/Pixel, Cora was the first to notice that baby Wu had grown up a bit, and stared at him. Little Wu stared right back at her, before saying Cora's name, which in turn caused Cora to realize that the baby was actually their master. Little Wu walked out while she just sat their in shock, after a couple seconds, Cora followed their tiny master. When they found Lloyd again, Sage kissed him, surprising everyone. Kai commented that it was about time with those two, and Sage countered by saying they could say the same thing about Cora and him, which caused the two elemental masters to blush and look away from each other. Cora ended up on the Bounty when the Stone Giant crushed it, and went with the others that were on the ship.</p><p><em>Hunted:</em><br/>-Cora ends up with Cole, Wu, Kai, Jay, Piper, Elle, Zania, and Zane in the realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Cora ends up getting caught by the Dragon Hunters along with Kai, Jay, Zane, Zania, Piper, and Elle. When they first met the Iron Baron, Cora was the only one to realize that his throne was made from the bones of the two Ultra Dragons that had belonged to the ninjas. Cora grew angry at all the hunters, they had killed their precious dragons, which caused an increase in Cora's powers. Cora's powers are tied to her emotions, which explains the great increase in her powers due to her anger increasing at the hunters. Kai was the first to notice Cora's anger, Cora broke the cuffs she had on, and charged at Iron Baron. Cora managed to take out a majority of the hunters, until Iron Baron sent Heavy Metal &amp; Jet Jack in to deal with her, Cora managed to steal the Dragon Sword from Heavy Metal. Cora uses the sword to destroy Jet Jack's wings, Heavy Metal grabs a sword from one of the hunters Cora defeated previously, Cora did realize that Heavy Metal was a female. The two engage in a sword fight, until Heavy Metal managed to catch Cora in her chain gun, and wrap her up in chains. Cora looked up at Heavy Metal while growling, Heavy Metal noticed that Cora's eyes were glowing a stormy gray, the other six ninja with her were surprised by Cora becoming violent. Piper was the most surprised of them, for as long as Piper has known Cora, the gray ninja had always been shy. When the hunters used the ninjas to lure dragons, the wind dragon was most drawn to Cora, due to wind and sky being so similar. Cora would eventually free the wind dragon, and come to be friends with the wind dragon, riding it back to Ninjago. At the very end of this season, Cora finally kissed Kai, and the two got together.</p><p><em>March of the Oni:</em><br/>-Unknown to Cora, Kai was thinking about asking Cora to be his Yang, but unknown to Kai, Cora would've said yes. Without knowing it, Cora was the first to notice the Oni coming, when she sensed darkness. The element of sky is the purest element of creation, the sky can never truly be tainted by darkness, and is always good, no matter how hard you hurt it. By this time, Cora had discovered her flight ability, and actually quite enjoyed it. When Cole fell into the darkness, Cora had to hold Piper back from jumping after her boyfriend, Cora didn't want to though. Cora tried her best to comfort Kai while they waited for Lloyd to get back, although Kai didn't say it, he appreciated it. During the final fight with the Oni, Cora and the other three girls revealed that they still had their golden weapons after doing spinjitzu. Cora, Piper, Elle, Kovan, and Sage each put their hand prints above their romantic partners' prints.</p><p><em>Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu:</em><br/>-Sage and Piper were revealed to be the only ones still training, but did go to the 'hot tub' with the others. After Wu appeared, both Elle and Cora instantly regretted not listening to those two, and now having to face the punishment. Elle, Cora, and Kovan had to go against Sage and Piper when the others fought against Wu, the three failed like the others. The girls and Kovan would go into the pyramid with the others, when they got to the doors Aspheera was locked behind, Cora sensed evil. Cora tried to warn the others that they shouldn't open the tomb, Lloyd and Sage were the only ones to take time to listen, the rest regretted not listening to her when Ashpeera was freed. Cora did catch Kai after he was drained of his powers by Aspheera, and was cuffed right by him, Cora watched along with the others as Sage put up almost an equal fight with Aspheera. After the group broke their cuffs off the wall, Sage and Piper managed to hold the group up, Cora held onto Kai. After Jay tried to do spinjitzu, and the others were caught up in it, Cora felt dizzy. In the 'Powerless' episode, Cora stayed back with Kai, and tried to motivate him. Cora reminded him of all the other times he didn't have his powers, Jake also reminded Kai that he doesn't need to have powers to be a hero, before heading to where the rest of the ninja are. Cora ended up going to talk to the Serpentine with Kai, Jay, Cole, Piper, Elle, and Sage. Cora and the group eventually went to the monastery to talk with Wu, where it was revealed that Sage knows how to use forbidden spinjitzu without a scroll, but than Wu forbid her from using it. When they got down to the underground cave, Cora was put on defense, due to her being able to manipulate air that could blow their fires out. When Aspheera finally broke down the door, Cora tried to fight against her, but failed and was knocked aside. When the others were forced out of the grate, Kai immediately went to check if his girlfriend was okay, which eventually ended up with the couple being cornered by Pyro-Vipers. Zania and Zane flew into the cave, while Lloyd and Nya arrived with the second scroll, which Lloyd used to fight against Aspheera with. The scroll would eventually be knocked out of Lloyd's hands, where Jay would pick it up, and use it. The scroll would eventually be knocked out of his hands, where Cole would pick it up, and use it until it was knocked out of his hands. The scroll landed in front of Zane and Zania, where Zania would pick it up, and then tell her twin that she loves him. Zania would freeze Aspheera's army, and Aspheera, Zania was gonna hand the second scroll to Wu, but she noticed Aspheera's freed hand. Zania pushed Wu out of the way, and took the blast herself, getting transported to the Never-Realm 60 years in the past. Zane cried out after Zania was transported away, and ran to where Zania was, the others were both shocked and sad. When it was revealed that Zania was alive, Cora and the other three girls were elated, and Cora had a hunch that travelers tea could get them there. Wu then told them that he would go alone to the Never-Realm with travelers tea, Cora realized that her hunch was correct, this revelation caused the ninja to steal the tea. The ninja didn't realize the consequences of their actions to go to the Never-Realm, they couldn't get home with the travelers tea that they brought with, and only with travelers tree leaves could they get home. Before the Land Bounty fell off the edge of the cliff, Cora took Kai and flew out of the bounty, when Cora first saw the Never-Realm she was amazed by how beautiful it was. When they learned that Zania could be alive but in the Ice Empress's castle, Cora felt sorry for Zane, after all Zania is his twin sister. When the Ice Samurai first try to harm the village, Cora fought against them, while unknowingly showing her ability with a spear. After the battle, it was decided that Sage, Lloyd, and Zane would travel to the Ice Empress's castle. To help clean up, Cora used her ability over wind to move snow piles, she was the only person not by the extinguished fire. Due to her being the current Master of Sky/Ether, even if she is in the coldest of climates, Cora is naturally warm. When Kai was trying to use his powers, Cora was by the front door and saw it, she smiled slightly. When Cole and Piper were up with Krag, Cora was worried about her friend, and when Elle, Jay, Kovan, and Nya decided to go search with them, Cora joined. When they got back to the village, and found it all frozen, Cora was surprised that the Ice Empress was willing to go that far. The group decided to head to the castle, on their way, they stumbled across the titan mech. Elle, with her powers, repaired the mech to be fully operational. Elle had unknowingly given them the ability to defeat the Ice Empress, however, they soon realized that the Ice Empress was Zania. When Zane appeared in front of them, and told them he knew how to defeat his sister, they tried to tell them that the Ice Empress was his sister. Zane revealed that he, Lloyd, and Sage knew that the Ice Empress was in fact Zania. Cora felt bad for Zane, I mean, it's not everyday that your sister is revealed to be the main villain. Zane's idea was to give Zania's memories back, by use of the titan mech, which worked. After Zane was done hugging her, Cora and the other three girls quite literally tackled Zania in a hug, having missed the female master of ice. Cora would eventually go through the portal with Kai, and Cora was happy that Kai got his powers back.</p><p><em>Prime Empire:</em><br/>-Cora went into Prime Empire with Kai, Cole, Piper, Nya, Sage, Kovan, and Lloyd. Like the rest, she was confused on why they couldn't use their elemental powers or spinjitzu, but then a bunch of people using Jay as an avatar defeated the Red Visors for them. Cora was the first to realize how to do the double jump, but was still confused on how she was so slow, she would lose her first life when she tried to catch Kai from falling. When they made it to Scott's work shop, he revealed the League of Jays hideout, but not before informing them of their four lives. Cora and the rest would find Jay, and with him came Elle being found as well, but not before startling the group. They would eventually meet Okino, who guided them through the three different obstacles to get the first Kitana, Cora would lose her second and third life after this. When the group decided to try to enter the Speedway 5 Billion, it was shown that Kai and Cora bought avatars, Cora was impressed when it was revealed that Jay and Elle could dance well. During the race, Kai, Cole, Piper, and Cora decided to sacrifice themselves for the other six. Cora and the other players would eventually be released by Unagami, Cora would end with Kai's arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Trivia:</strong><br/>-Cora's spinjitzu is a pastel blue, with white accents.<br/>-Cora has known Piper from before they met Sage.<br/>-Cora's dragon Cirrus, was part of the second Ultra Dragon along with Robo and Dust, who were the dragons of Elle and Piper.<br/>-The meaning of Cora's name is 'Heart, Maiden' in Greek<br/>-If Cora was a goddess, she would be Nut from Egyptian Mythology.<br/>-Like the sky, Cora is very pure and innocent.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Voiced By:</strong><br/>Jamie Chung</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: The whole Jay/Elle and Kovan/Nya thing will be revealed in a later chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>